Studio Ghibli The Weakest Link
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: This is a version of the quiz show "The Weakest Link" with Studio Ghibli characters. Seven girls have faced several hardships, such as sorcerers, pirates and magic. How will they do in a battle of brains? Discontinued.
1. Round 1

**A/N: Hi! My last fic isn't working, so it's been renovated into this! It's a Studio Ghibli version of "The Weakest Link".**

**Warning: Characters are not just from "Spirited Away"-they're from other SG films too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Studio Ghibli or "The Weakest Link".**

"Welcome to the Studio Ghibli version of the Weakest Link. Today we have only seven competitors." Anne Robinson said on TV. "Any of the competitors in the studio here today could win up to 10,000 pounds. They don't know each other, however, if they want the prize money, they have to work as a team. But six of them will leave with nothing, as round by round we lose the player voted the weakest link. Let's meet the team." Anne turned to let the young stars of _Studio Ghibli _introduced themselves.

First up was Kiki. "I'm Kiki, thirteen, and I run a delivery service." she said, smiling brightly.

Next Satsuki. "I'm Satsuki, I'm nine, and I'm a student." she told the camera, with her usual friendly grin.

Third was Sheeta. "My name is Sheeta, I'm eleven, and I'm supposed to be helping the government with their search for the legendary Laputa." she whispered with a nervous smile.

Sophie was next. "I'm Sophie, I'm eighteen, and I work as a cleaning lady." she said matter-of-factly.

Fifth was Shizuku. "My name's Shizuku, I'm fifteen, and I'm a writer, but right now I'm putting that on hold to study for high school." she said with her own smile.

Sixth was Chihiro. "My name is Chihiro, I'm ten, and I'm a student." she said in a very mature tone for her age.

Last was Haru. "My name's Haru, I'm seventeen, and I'm studying for uni." she said quietly.

Anne told the seven girls the rules. "We'll start with whoever's name is first alphabetically, that's you, Chihiro. Let's play The Weakest Link. 2 and a half minutes, start the clock. Chihiro, in maths, what is 19 - 7?"

"Twelve." answered Chihiro.

"Correct." said Anne. "Haru, what is the name of the Black Civil Rights leader who gave the famous "I Have A Dream speech?"

"Um, Martin Luther King." Haru answered shyly.

"I'll accept." Anne said, and the game went on. Sophie banked $200, and Sheeta banked $50. After two and a half minutes, the tension stopped.

"Time's up, and you banked $250. Who's getting questions wrong? Who's letting the team down with their IQ? It's time to vote off the Weakest Link."

On TV, the voiceover sounded. _"Statistically, Kiki is the strongest link. Satsuki is the weakest link, but who will take the first Walk of Shame?"_

"Voting over." Anne told the team. "It's time to reveal who you think is the weakest link."

Shizuku, Chihiro and Haru voted for Sheeta. Kiki and Sheeta both voted for Satsuki. Satsuki voted for Chihiro, and Sophie chose Haru.

The first competitor Anne chose to speak to was Chihiro. "So Chihiro, what was your Studio Ghibli movie?"

"_Spirited Away." _answered Chihiro.

"Oh, and so were you spirited away?"

Chihiro blushed a little. "You could say that."

"So what was the problem?"

"My parents angered a powerful sorceress and I had to rescue them." Chihiro looked at the floor as she said this.

"So what did you do when you realized that you had to do this?"

"I told myself it was a dream and told it to go away, especially when I began to fade away."

"That doesn't sound like you were very calm in an emergency. Do you usually do that in emergencies?"

Chihiro giggled. "No. I think I grew up emotionally while I was there."

"So why Sheeta?"

"I couldn't keep up with who was the weakest link, but she got one or two questions wrong."

The next competitor Anne talked to was Shizuku. "Shizuku, what do you do?"

"I'm going to be a writer, but right now I'm studying for high school."

"Are you a good student?"

Shizuku laughed. "Usually."

"When are you not a good student?"

"When I'm writing a story, I can't think about anything else." Shizuku explained. "My best friend kept having to bring me back to the real world when I was writing _Whisper Of The Heart._"

"What was that about?" Anne asked.

"It was about a cat statue called the Baron that I found when I followed a cat that I met on a train. My heroine went on a mission, with him as her advisor. She searched for his partner."

"So did you get it published?"

"No."

"Why not? Isn't it good enough?"

Shizuku glanced at the floor. "I haven't edited it yet. I have to do that before I send it to a publisher."

"Why Sheeta?"

"Well, she didn't get the most questions wrong, but she got some wrong, and she seems a little nervous."

Anne turned to the eleven-year-old girl. "Sheeta, you are the weakest link, goodbye." Sheeta began to walk out of the studio, head down.

Sheeta: To tell the truth, I wish I had gotten further. But Anne totally scares me! I'm glad I didn't have to talk to her, but at least I can say I was on a quiz show!


	2. Round 2

"Round 2." said Anne. "There are six players left. We are now taking ten seconds off the time. We'll start with the strongest link from the last round-that's Kiki. Let's play The Weakest Link. Start the clock. Kiki..."

The questions began coming swiftly. This time, between them, the players banked $1,000 between them. Chihiro banked the first $550, and later Sophie banked $200. Another $250 was banked by Haru, and the round finished with twenty seconds to spare.

"OK, you reached your $1,000 pound target. Who's losing their mind? Who can't keep up with when the round finishes or starts? It's time to vote off the weakest link."

The voiceover again sounded. _"For the second time in a row, Satsuki is the weakest link. The strongest link is Sophie. But whose game is over?"_

"Voting over." Anne told the players. "It's time to reveal who you think is the weakest link."

Kiki and Chihiro both voted for Satsuki. Satsuki and Sophie voted for Kiki. Shizuku and Haru voted for Chihiro.

"We have a three-way tie! Kiki, Satsuki and Chihiro got two votes each!" Anne said. She turned to Kiki. "What do you do, Kiki?"

"I run a delivery service." Kiki answered with a smile.

"Oh? What do you deliver?"

"Anything that I'm asked to deliver."

"So, how long does it take you to deliver something?"

"When it's within the city limits, it'll be less than half an hour, usually. There's not usually much air traffic-"

"Hang on." Anne interrupted. "You fly the deliveries? Is that really necessary when it's in the city limits?"

"I can't drive, I'm only thirteen." Kiki answered, unruffled. "But I can fly. I _am _a witch."

"Right. So why Satsuki?"

"She got questions wrong after I got them right."

Anne turned to Satsuki. "Satsuki, I'm not surprised you're still a student. Couldn't you do any better?"

Satsuki smiled nervously. "I get nervous and then I get distracted."

"Why is that?"

"It's just something that happens. I get nervous and I automatically distract myself from whatever causes me anxiety."

"Why Kiki?"

"Because she got questions that I would find easy wrong."

Anne turned to the last girl voted. "Chihiro, why Satsuki?"

"Similiar thoughts to Kiki." Chihiro explained. "She kept getting questions wrong."

"Well," said Anne. "When there's a tie, the strongest link has to cast the deciding vote, and the strongest link was Sophie! So, are you going to stick with Kiki, or change to Satsuki or Chihiro?"

Sophie thought it over. "I think I'll switch to Satsuki."

"Why is that?"  
"Because now I think about it, she got more questions wrong than Kiki."

Anne turned to the weakest link. "Satsuki, you are the weakest link, goodbye."

Satsuki stepped off the podium and walked away, so fast her very short black hair trembled.

Satsuki: I was the weakest link, but I didn't want to be voted off so soon. I just hope my sister Mei won't go around tellling everyone that her sister was a TV star. That would be so humiliating, being voted off second!


End file.
